Malfoy's Jobs
by Penguin-Major Nora
Summary: What would happen if Malfoy graduated Hogwarts and worked at Microsoft, McDonalds, or lays potato chips? Find out tis and more by readin this fic!


The end   
A/N: Hahaha I got a sudden inspiration to do this, so what I will do is write what will happen if Malfoy got out of Hogwarts and all the money he should have gotton from his dad few away to live in Alaska. And I sort of got some of the idea from FOUR TIMES THE LOVE. You gotta read that fic. OK here goes WeeHee- 

Draco Malfoy left Hogwarts with only the clothes on his back and the trunk under his arm, which contained only his Nimbus 2001, two more robes and 15 dollors. He flew he Nimbus to a city that I will not say because I want to use a few different ones and saw a help wanted sign in the window of... 

OK HERE IS WHERE THE PLOT TAKES A FEW TURNS. IT WILL SAY IN CAPS WHERE HE SEES THE SIGHN, FOLLOWED BY WHAT HAPPENS, YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT, I HOPE... 

MCDONALDS 

He walked in and asked if he could talk to the manager. "One moment please." Said the person that made the little machine beeb once for every burger you got (100 $s to whoever figures out what that is called). The manager walked out. "I would like an interview for a job." She hired him in about an hour. He fliped burgers. No, he did not flip burgers. The burgers flipped themselves. "$5.25 an hour to perform a simple charm." A bizzilion miles away, I was waiting in line at Alberson's to buy a candy bar. I see a tabloid with a headline on the cover that says "Self fliping grill found at McDonalds in California." I tell my friend "They will use any idea for an article in those things. How stupid." 

A BIG CONSTRUTION COMPANY 

He walked up to the front door, and only then did he notice that there was a huge "For Lease" sign above the building. "Oh shoot." He said to himself and continued his serch. 

BORDERS BOOKS AND MUSIC 

He walked in and went to the back of the store where the manager was taking people in for interviews. After about an hour, Malfoy was hired to shelve books. He walked to the children's section and noticeed a pile of books titled "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". "Even muggles know about Potter. Geez." He made the books float over to the shelves and stack themselves. Then he went over to the music section and put up a bunch of N*SYNK CDs. He was happy he got 50% off, then he could enchant some of these to follow him around and play Bye Bye Bye constantly. (Wopdedoo) After a week he got promoted to working in the Cafe. The only problem was, he could not make a cup of coffie. So every time someone ordered a cup of coffie, he killed them. This not only got him fired from Borders, but it also got him a great new place to live with free food and lodging. Azkaban. 

CARLSBAD CAVERENS NATIONAL PARK UNDERGROUND CAFE 

He got a job at CC selling candy bars and chips and-Asprin! He desided it would be fun to bewich the asprin, so it flew around the lunchroom acting like blugers! Oh fun! After a week of flying asprin people stoped coming, and Malfoy got fired because they could not pay him. He later got areasted for bewiching the asprin and was sentanced to a month in Azkaban. 

LAYS POTATO CHIP COMPANY 

Malfoy desided that it would be fun to work at a place that makes potato chips. So he got hired to slice potatos that were too big in half. On his break he went and ate the fresh, hot potato chips. They were very, very good. After a month of eating potato chips 18 hours a day (For some strange reason the knife choped the potatos all by itself.) he became 530 pounds. When he finaly got through the back door to go home, he made a new friend. His name was Dudley Dursley. 

MICROSOFT 

Malfoy got a job at Microsoft as a janitor. Need I say more? 

MAXIS 

Do you think that Maxis would hire somebody that stupid? Geez, some people will beleve anything. 

Disclaimer: Lets see, I am owned by Cheezball, Mcdonald is owned by somebody, so are everything else in this story. I have no idea who owns my friend, but I think that is Cheezball's buddy Poe-tae-toe. 

Please e-mail me with more ideas for the Hogwarts gang's future jobs! charnorse@inkstain.net Thanx! Please R/R!   
  


Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
